Stereo Skyline
Stereo Skyline is a three man Power Pop band from Long Island, New York. During their three year existence, the band has put out three to four successful EPs/Demos, have played Bamboozle 2007, Bamboozle 2009, and Bamboozle Left 2009. They have toured the country, gone through numerous lineup changes, are managed by the esteemed Ozone Management firm, booked by Paradigm Booking Agency, have signed a publishing deal with Sony/ATV, and are now signed to Columbia Records. Biography In 2006, Matt Villani left the Pop Punk group, Valet Parking to form a new project, called Stereo Skyline. He played piano, synth, and was the lead vocalist and had Kevin Bard on guitars and vocals, Jay Marotta on guitar, Tom Angenbroich on bass, and Anthony Purpura on drums. The band recorded their debut EP, entitled "Worst Case Scenario in 2006 with producer Nick Zinnanti. Following their EP, the band began playing shows around the island. In 2007, they went through a major lineup change. Kevin Bard became the lead singer, Matt Villani moved to guitar and piano, Jay Marotta continued on guitar, Tom Angenbroich continued on bass, Anthony Purpura was moved to synthesizer, and Rob Michelson was added on drums. The band continued playing shows, and won a competition to play the 2007 Bamboozle Festival. Afterwards, the band obtained a new manager, resulting in the departure of their bassist Tom Angenbroich, who quit due to disagreements in the new direction, and shortly after kicked out their synth player, Anthony Purpura. Jay Marotta was moved to bass, and Kevin Bard picked up the guitar. Tom Angenbroich would have a short spell in The Farewell Effect following this, however, left to pursue promotion. He is now the bassist for upcoming Power Pop band Set In Color, as well as a promoter for Club Loaded. Anthony Purpura played guitar and vocals for Forever on the Shoreline, a Power Pop group from Levittown, and is now the guitarist for Set In Color. Stereo Skyline has since released a digital seven-song "Self Titled Demo", toured throughout the country numerous times, and recorded their EP. On July 16th, the band released the tracks from their self titled EP, which was recorded at Claude Zdanow's Stadiumred. In September 08, Matt was kicked out due to constant conflicts with the other band mates. This lead to the creation of his new project Set In Color with fellow aforementioned former Stereo members Tom Angenbroich and Anthony Purpura. Matt was replaced by Brian Maddox of Scenes and Sirens. In November 08, Jay was removed from the MySpace, indicating that he had left the band. It was announced in January 2009 that the band had signed a publishing deal with Sony/ATV. In February 09 they were picked up by the Paradigm Booking Agency. They are being represented by Matt Galle and Mike Marquis. In April of 2009, the band performed at Bamboozle Left! on the Saints and Sinners Stage with Fight Fair, The Jakes, The Friday Night Boys, Say it Twice, Racing Kites, The Morning Light, All the Day Holiday, Sonny, Breathe Carolina, and Brokencyde. They will be playing Bamboozle at the Meadowlands in New Jersey on May 2nd. It was rumored that the band would tour with Boys Like Girls and Metro Station in the spring, however this has yet to be seen, as dates with Danger Radio and My Favorite Highway were announced for the month of May. In June, 2009, they announced that they had signed a record deal to Columbia Records. Members *Kevin Bard - guitar/vocals *Rob Michaelsen - drums *Brian Maddox - guitar/vocals Former Members *Eddie Dizura - guitar *Chris Capuano - temporary drummer *Dane Malonavich - drums *Anthony Purpura - drums/synth *Tom Angenbroich - bass *Matt Villani - guitar/vocals *Jay Marotta - bass Discography *"Worst Case Scenario EP (2006, Self Released)" *"Fast Times at Ridgemont High" (2007, Single, Self-Released)" *"Stereo Skyline Demo (2007-2008, Self Released)" *"Stereo Skyline EP (2008) External links *Myspace *Official Site Category:Power Pop Bands Category:Vintage Lounge Bands